Dressed Up To Undress
by Brighter-Lucky-Penny
Summary: It's a small miracle that Kurt is so good at languages or he would have been doomed. Ouran is werid place, But what tops it all off is the set of twins that he meet this morning that seemed to popular because they do a weird type of acting. Brotherly Love


Authors note: In advance sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Oh and if some words are in  
>'little things like this' – it means thought unless stated otherwise<br>_"And this is" _– means it is spoken in English, because they are in Japan and therefore speak Japanese, also I'm sorry that I don't but any suffixes at the end of the names of people, but then again I might drop one or two in **if **it is really important, although I would rather people no get confused.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing T_T only the plot.**

Chapter One- Odd Part 1

Kurt doesn't think he fits in at Ouran but then again he never really fits anywhere because when you're special you have to get use to being alone. He also couldn't tell you how he got here in Japan the first place because the story is as weird as it sounds.

It's a small miracle that he's good at languages or he would have been doomed, then again he does tend to slip up on some words. Kurt then started to think about his new school Ouran Academy.

The Ouran uniform was horrific, not so much the male uniform but the females made Kurt's eyes bleed with the amount of yellow the dresses has. While having a vast amount of the same yellow dress made the grand halls of Ouran seem like there was a yellow tidal wave when all the females where rushing.

With a heavy sigh Kurt waited until most of the mash of yellow dresses and blue blazers disappeared until he started to walk again so he could find a quite place to study. He really didn't want his grade to slip within the first week he's at Ouran.

"After then I could look to see if they have some kind of glee club here, I would have to join that." Kurt mumbled to himself.

Looking around to see where his feet had taken him, Kurt found out he was now standing outside next to a big pond. Kurt then sat down near the pond, first checking if the ground was clean and not wet, and started at the fountain that was there, closing his eyes and listened.

**SPLASH!**

Kurt's eyes shot open and looked at the bag and books floating in the water of the pond. "What the... "

Catching a flash of yellow in the corner of his eyes, Kurt looked at one of the many windows of Ouran and saw the flash of yellow was indeed the female uniform. 'Bulling happens at this school as well?'

Frowning Kurt went over to the wet bag and tried to fish it out without getting wet himself, when a shout made him look over his shoulder to see a figure running towards him, and stopping next to him.

The boy that stood next to Kurt looked sheepishly. "Is someone bulling you?" Was the first thing that Kurt said to the new boy.

"Ah, no I just dropped it." The boy said simply while pulling up his trousers legs and kicking off his shoes to fish out the now soggy bag and books.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt just started at the boy 'Right. That was a weak lie, he's defiantly getting bullied. The least I can do is help get his books back, even if I get wet.'

"Do you want me to help you out?"

The boy looked at Kurt mildly surprised "Ah, no, that's okay I've got this" there was a pause "I don't even know your name." The boy stated simply.

"Kurt Hummel" he answered back then realised his mistake "Hummel Kurt, that's the right way of saying isn't it?"

The boy nodded "yeah it is. Fujioka Haruhi, but just call me Haruhi if you want." Haruhi offered Kurt a small smile.

Kurt nodded taking his shoes and socks of carefully while rolling up is trousers. "Let's get your belongs out of this giant water bowl and then get to ready to go home. Hum?"

"Are you sure? You'll get wet!" Kurt gave Haruhi an unimpressed look "I've already offered so I'm not taking it back." 'Plus I know what it's like to be bullied, and I would have wanted someone to offer me help.'

Both of them then gathered the bag, books and soggy papers in silence only the sloshing of the sudden movements. Once all of Haruhi's belongs were collected they both stood at the edge of the pond silently until Haruhi spoke up. "Thank you for the help, Hummel."

Kurt smiled slightly, "My pleasure, but call me Kurt okay?"

Haruhi found herself smiling back "Okay, Kurt" Haruhi tested the name on her tongue "Thank you again for the help."

Kurt then took out his phone from his trouser pocket and blinked "That time already? Sorry, but I've got to get home now. I'll talk to soon yeah?"

"Sure" was Haruhi's reply.

Kurt then put back on his shoes and rolled the bottom of his trouser legs down to where they normally were and with a small wave walked towards the exit of Ouran. Haruhi turned around and checked her pockets only to swear darn and mumble under her breath "I must have dropped my wallet, crap my food money is in there." and with a sigh Haruhi went back into the pond in search of her missing wallet.

Kurt was in his new room that had enough space to fit a king sized bed, 60 inch flat screen TV and a three seat sofa. He was sat at his desk on a shiny new laptop checking his Facebook when a ringing sound came from the laptop. A message form Skype popped up.

Kurt instantly perked up, with a last check to see if his hair was in place he accepted the Skype video call.

"Hi Blaine!"

"_It's good to see you too, how have you've been?"_ Blaine replied.

"I've been good, but I think Ouran is a hell of a difference to McKinley. It's—"Kurt was interrupted by a laugh.

"_Kurt English please." _

Blushing Kurt stuttered a reply in English _"s-sorry! God that's embarrassing."_

Blaine smiled and nodded his head in understanding _"its okay, carry on I want to hear more about this new school of yours!" _Blaine also ready wanted to know if Kurt was making any friends and generally being happy. He worried about Kurt a lot more than he should and also couldn't help but miss their coffee dates, _'not that they were dates or anything'_ Blaine reminded himself, yet the voice in the back of his mind added the thought _'though I wouldn't have mind if Kurt did think they were dates he's just so cute whe—' _

"_Blaine. Blaine. ... Blaine? ...BLAINE!" _

Blaine jumped out of his seat, face flushing bright red thanking the lord for having a crappy webcam so that Kurt couldn't see how red face he really is.

"_Yes?"_

"_I was telling you about my day but if you don't want to hear about my day its okay, I understand, because it's pretty boring in its self and I would zone out too, a—"_Kurt ramble got interrupted by Blaine quickly speaking out.

"_NO! I mean no, it's okay I was just lost in my own world you know how it is, late nights, studying and warblers practices it's all that tiring."_ Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt had a worried expression on his face, _"Are you sure you don't need some rest? What time is it over there?"_

There was a pause where Blaine looked at the laptop clock _"8AM,"_ he answered simply.

Blinking bewildered Kurt said _"Don't you have lessons right now?"_

'_Shit'_ Blaine thought _'Kurt will defiantly cut this conversation short if I tell him I'm skipping my morning lessons just to talk to him! Okay Blaine, do what you hate doing the most and lie.'_

"_Morning lessons were cancelled because of the teachers that taught the morning lessons were sick and there weren't any subtitles to go round." _Blaine said as calmly as possible while thinking '_Please let him believe me'_

Kurt leaned in closer to the laptop screen with a worried look on his face _"It sounds like there is a bug going round, hopefully it isn't serious." _although Kurt couldn't help but think it sounds a bit odd, and that Blaine might be lying, but why would he lie? To spend more time talking with him? Smiling a little bit more at the thought.

"_I don't think it's serious but I'll be careful just in case. Weren't you going to tell me about you day?"_ Blaine smiled widely.

Kurt nodded and went into detail about helping a boy named Haruhi belongings out of the schools pond, and how Kurt most definitely knows that Haruhi's getting bullied at school but he doesn't know how long it has been going on for. He told Blaine of the time where he completely got lost in Ouran and how he found three different libraries and all of them packed full with students. Then went onto talking about the people he has meet and that he thinks Ouran is the strangest place in the whole world, but the thing that tops it all off, is the set of twins that he meet this morning that seemed to be popular because they do this weird type of acting.

"_Acting?"_ Blaine questions.

"_Yeah, apparently it's called brotherly love, and it's insane what they do and it's more insane that the girls in this school __**like **__it_." Kurt paused for a moment giving Blaine a puzzled expression.

Blaine was now hooked, he really wanted to know what this brother love thing was and what did happened when Kurt meet these twins. _"Come one Kurttt, you're keeping me in suspense here!"_

Kurt grinned and raised an eyebrow _"Well, I went like this."_

End of Chapter!

Authors note: Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I really wanted to post this fic! Oh there is a poll in my Profile that will affect the outcome of the story, so please vote if you have time! Thanks 3

All of this is un-bated


End file.
